(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to opening and closing systems for different types of article carriers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a draw cord system used for opening and closing an open top of a fabric carrier used for carrying various articles therein.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, pull cords have been used for opening and closing different types of bags such as laundry bags, duffle bags and similar types of article carriers made of flexible fabric. Typically, a pull cord is received inside a hemmed casing and around the edges of an opening in the top of the article carrier. In closing the opening in the carrier, opposite ends of the cord are pulled with one hand in one direction moving a portion of the cord away from openings in the casing while the casing is gripped and moved in an opposite direction with the other hand. The casing is gathering together and the extended cord is tied in a knot next to the openings in the casing. This procedure holds the open top of the article carrier in a closed position. To open the open top, the knot in the cord is untied and the casing is ungathered around the extended portion of the cord, thereby opening the top of the article carrier for inserting various items therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,869 to McHugh, a tobacco pouch is described having pouch with an open top and a pair of cross pieces attached to opposite sides of the open top. The ends of the cross pieces are attached to each other with one of the cross pieces longer than the other cross piece to form a bow thereon. By moving the bowed cross piece in opposite directions in relation to the shorter cross piece, the open top is held in an open position or a closed position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,227 to Kase, a bag made of flexible material is disclosed. The bag includes an open top with a pair of snap-frame beads secured around the edges of the open top. One of the beads overlaps a portion of the other bead in a snap fit for interlocking the two beads and holding the open top in a closed position.
The above mentioned open top carrier bags with pull cords and prior art patents do not describe or disclose the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject draw cord opening and closing system as described herein.